SkyWings
SkyWings are a canon tribe in Wings of Fire. Due to The Three Continents being an alternate universe, they have changed slightly. They remain the same tribe, but they have had a different history. Description SkyWings are usually red, orange, pink or gold. Their eye colors can be any color that their scales can be, along with a rare blue. They have large open wings for flying, and long horns. Fairly slender body physique. Abilities SkyWings are physically quite strong and have better lungs for flying. With their larger wings, they can cover distances quicker and not as difficultly as other dragons. SkyWings can breath fire as well. The ablities a SkyWing can be born with are: * Firescales When the dragon is birthed with a twin, and takes all of their fire. Firescales will have smoke and fire underneath their scales, which is quite harmful * Few-Flame When the dragon is birthed with a twin, and has all of their fire taken, resulting in none or barely any. * Animus The dragon will have the ability to make any object or thing do anything at the dragon's will. Although resurrection is impossible. Kingdom The SkyWing Kingdom is located in the mountains on the upper part of the continent's "wings." The SkyWing Palace is located nearby the highest peaks and overlooks the entire kingdom. The kingdom is made out of several stone and wooden buildings with slanted rooves. Each house is located close together, and there are several houses on top of each-other. Surrounding each large peak in the kingdom, are homes that were built into the mountain top. Large and tiny dirt and cobblestone paths connect streets, with many market stalls in-between. A large marketplace rests in the heart of the kingdom, full of goods to be sold, and a stage in the center. Nearby the SkyWing palace rests The Arena. The Arena is a place where all the townsfolk gather to watch queen challenges, and duels between prisoners. The building is a large open space full of sand and some rocky terrain near the edges. Stands surround the structure, able to fit most of the whole tribe. Tall pillars also surround The Arena, where prisoners are kept. Names The naming scheme of the SkyWings are usually based off of birds, shades of red, orange and sometimes gold. They can also be named off of parts of the mountains, and things in the sky. Lineage This section will go into detail of the queens who have ruled over the SkyWings since the scorching. * Queen Aerial - Prince Jay, Princess Cardinal, Princess Oriole * Queen Cardinal - Princess Crest * Queen Crest - Prince Nighthawk, Prince Smog, Prince Singe, Princess Smoke, Prince Lark * Queen Smoke - Princess Rose, Princess Tulip, Prince Mulberry * Queen Rose - Prince Hermes Princess Tulip takes the throne from her sister. * Queen Tulip - Princess Illuminate, Princess Cerise * Queen Illuminate - Prince Noon, Princess Skyward, Prince Mesa * Queen Skyward - Princess Upwind, Prince Torch, Princess Vulture, Prince Valley * Queen Vulture - No dragonets The original queen line is broken, and Robin, a firescales dragon replaces the royal family, integrating animus magic into the family. Although, Robin has royal decent from Prince Jay. * Queen Robin - Prince Phoenix, Princess Ridge * Queen Ridge - Princess Gold, Princess Amber * Queen Gold - Princess Crimson, Princess Garnet (Alive), Princess Condor (Alive), Princess Poppy (Alive) * Queen Crimson - No dragonets * Queen Condor (Alive) - No dragonets Characters These are the characters that have been in the roleplay, whether dead or unactive or still used. * Charr (Previously known as Poppy) - Happiblu5 * Condor - Heckinsnek * Crimson (Deceased) - Heckinsnek * Falcon Feather - saphiralover * Fury - IzLizMiz * Garnet - tugandabelard * Gold (Deceased) - catsrule26 * Spark - IzLizMiz * Rainstorm (3/4 Sky) - cs1680897